


Bakageyama!

by Sofia_Holland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Stalking, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_Holland/pseuds/Sofia_Holland
Summary: I made this really quickly, but I hope y'all enjoy! Comments, feedback, and kudos are always appreciated!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Bakageyama!

**Author's Note:**

> I made this really quickly, but I hope y'all enjoy! Comments, feedback, and kudos are always appreciated!

“Bakageyama! Sorry doesn’t fix everything! No calls, or texts. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Kageyama glared at Hinata. “Is it so wrong I wanted to announce we’re dating? The news already suspected it, anyway.” 

**_Flash. Snap._ **

“It doesn’t matter if they suspected it! We’re both famous people in the volleyball community, and not everyone supports people like us.” 

“So fame matters more to you?” 

**_Flash. Snap_ ** _.  _

Hinata growled. “Of course it doesn’t! But what if something happens?” 

“Nothing will happen. It will be fine.” 

**_Flash. Snap._ **

“You don’t know that!” Hinata pulled up the video of Kageyama’s announcement on his phone. “This is a big deal!” 

“I know that! That’s why I want other people to know that  _ we’re  _ a big deal!” 

**_Flash. Snap._ **

“Stupid Kageyama. I’m going home. We’ll talk about this tomorrow.” 

“Hinata! Wait!” 

Hinata looked behind his shoulder. “Don’t follow me. I need time to myself.” 

**_Flash. Snap. Smirk._ **

… 

Hinata was half-way home. He felt uneasy, but it wasn’t from him and Kageyama’s fight. Something just  _ seemed _ wrong, but he couldn’t place it. 

**_Flash. Snap._ **

Hinata tensed. He heard something. Was it the media?  _ No,  _ he thought to himself.  _ It can’t be, they’d have already been rushing at me by now.  _

He felt shaky. He knew someone was there. He pulled out his phone, and no matter how much he hated himself for doing so, he called Kageyama. 

_ “The number you have dialed is not available currently. Please leave a message at the tone.”  _

“Hey, Kageyama. Please call me when you get the chance. Okay? Please.” He felt sick at how panicked he sounded. Pathetic. 

He continued on his way, being wary of his surroundings. Just when he thought it was his imagination, he heard something again. 

**_Flash. Snap._ **

He knew he wasn’t being paranoid now. He was sure something was wrong. He dialed his boyfriend again. 

_ “The number you have dialed is not available currently. Please leave a message at the tone.”  _

“Hey, Kageyama. Please call me back. I need you, right now. I’m sorry about what I said earlier. Turn on your phone!” 

He was about to end his voicemail, but that  _ sound  _ went again. 

**_Flash. Snap._ **

His throat felt tight. “Kageyama. I need you here, there’s someone following me, and-” 

“Hey, Mr!” He looked back behind him, and saw a little kid running up to him. He couldn’t have been in middle-school yet. 

“You’re Hinata Shoyo, right?! Can I have your autograph, please?” 

Hinata felt silly. It was just a little kid. He kept his phone between his shoulder and his ear and reached down to sign the notebook the kid was holding. He did a sloppy signature, and stood back up. “There you go, kid, I hope-” 

_ Why did it smell… Sweet?  _

The cloth held to his nose was drenched, and smelt faintly of sugar. 

He wanted to struggle. He really did. He couldn’t get anything to move.  _ Please move,  _ he thought.  _ Move, dammit!  _

He heard a low laugh from the person behind him. “No one is coming, Hinata Shoyo. You’re alone.” 

He stumbled back into the person, and his phone dropped. 

“On the phone, hm?” The man stomped on it, ensuring that it was broken. 

Hinata’s eyes closed. He wanted Kageyama desperately. 

And his mind fell into darkness. 

… 

Kageyama knocked on Hinata’s door. “Shoyo, it’s me, Tobio. I’m sorry.” 

There was no answer. Hinata had said he was going home, right? 

He took out his phone to text him, and saw that there were two missed voicemails from him. Kageyama’s heart twisted; he was in for it. 

He raised the phone to his ear when he listened to the first. 

_ “Hey, Kageyama. Please call me when you get the chance. Okay? Please.” _

__ Hinata seemed fretful, and Kageyama felt confused. No yelling at him, or anything he expected. He swallowed hard, and went to listen to the second. 

_ “Hey, Kageyama. Please call me back. I need you, right now. I’m sorry about what I said earlier. Turn on your phone!”  _

There was a short pause. 

_ “Kageyama. I need you here, there’s someone following me, and-” _

__ He didn’t say anything else, but Kageyama heard another voice in the background, and the sound of footsteps. 

_ “You’re Hinata Shoyo, right?! Can I have your autograph, please?” _

__ Kageyama laughed slightly. Hinata had been paranoid about a little kid. He leaned against the wall, waiting for the rest after he heard some rustling the scribble of Hinata’s pen. 

_ “There you go, kid, I hope-” _

Hinata was cut off again. Kageyama frowned. He couldn’t even hear his breath over the phone. There was a small whimper. 

Kageyama’s stomach churned when he heard a deep, hearty laugh and a chill ran up his spine when the words came after it.  _ “No one is coming, Hinata Shoyo. You’re alone.” _

He heard Hinata stumble, and his phone must have dropped at this point. 

The voice sounded again, fainter now.  _ “On the phone, hm?” _

He heard the sound of breaking glass, and that was what signified the end of the voicemail. 

Kageyama called 110. “Hello? I need help!” 

… 

Kageyama bit his knuckle as the chief of police sat down across from him. 

“Kageyama Tobio, yes?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“You came to file a missing person’s report on your boyfriend?” 

“Yes.” 

“Has it been 24 hours since you’ve seen them without contact?” 

“Well, no, but-” 

“I’m sorry, kid, but this probably isn’t a missing persons case.” 

“You don’t understand! He’s been kidnapped!” 

“Kidnapped, you say? You have evidence?” 

“Yes!” Kageyama pulled out his phone. “He left me two voicemails, and one of them picks up the entire thing.” 

“I’ll be the judge of that. Let me listen.” 

He played them back for him, Kageyama feeling sick as it went on. 

The chief stayed silent for a minute. “Have you heard this man’s voice before?” 

“No.” 

“Anything that could cause for hate towards you two?” 

He fixed his gaze to the floor. “Actually, yes. I announced a few days ago that Hinata and I were dating, and several people haven’t taken fondly to the idea. There’s a possibility that’s the reason.” 

“Yes, I understand.” 

Kageyama got a message from an unknown number. A video. 

“What is it? Do you need to leave?” 

“No. I was sent a video from an unknown number.” 

The chief looked grim. “Let me see. If you need to exit the room, feel free. This may be regarding your boyfriend.” 

Kageyama gulped. Would he be able to take it? He bit his tongue, and nodded. “I’ll be fine.” 

He set the phone up in the center, and hesitantly clicked play. 

It started out black for a few seconds. Then a light flicked on, showing Hinata. 

Kageyama’s breath caught at the disastrous state he was in. Chained to a wall, a blindfold over his eyes as he cried into the cloth in his mouth. A small cut on his cheek, and purple-blue bruises everywhere he could see. “Oh, Shoyo…” 

The camera zoomed in on Hinata’s face. A gloved hand grabbed Hinata by his curly orange locks, and slammed him back into the wall. 

_ “Kageyama Tobio.” _

He knew that voice. It was the one from earlier in the voicemail. 

_ “I have your ‘loved one,’ Kageyama. _ ” He could hear the sarcasm in his tone, which only angered him more. _ “He is all alone. You can’t come for him. Pity you got into that fight earlier.”  _

His eyes widened. How did he know they’d gotten into a fight? 

_ “Maybe you could have saved him.”  _

Hinata began to hyperventilate, tears pouring down his cheeks. 

_ “The only person who can save Hinata is himself. Right, Hinata?”  _

The cloth was pulled from his mouth, and Kageyama could hear Hinata’s voice. 

_ “Where am I?! Tell me, bastard!”  _

_ “Hinata Shoyo. If you admit that you love Kageyama by choice, you will be set free.”  _

Hinata grit his teeth.  _ “I can’t do that. I love Tobio with all of my heart. He made me fall in love with him.”  _

_ “Admit it! Admit your sins!”  _

_ “No! I love Kageyama Tobio, and I’m not ashamed!”  _

Kageyama’s heart broke as the cloth was shoved back in his mouth, and a new cut was made on his cheek. 

Hinata didn’t cry. Kageyama did. 

The video ended. 

“I’ll get my squad on this. Don’t worry, we’ll find him soon, Kageyama.” 

Kageyama left, more worried before having seen Hinata. He wanted to see him. He wanted to hold him, and never, ever let go. 

… 

Kageyama kept his eye on the news just in case in the following days. 

He turned it on, yet again when he sat down eating a bowl of cereal. 

That’s all he’d eaten in the past few days. 

Sugawara and Daichi had stopped by and left some food. He couldn’t bring himself to eat it. 

Asahi, Tanaka, and Nishinoya came to try and cheer him up. It didn’t work. 

Yachi tried to get him to go to practice, take his anger out. He stayed home. 

He waited for something, anything. And something came along at the right time, a news announcement. 

_ “Ladies and gentlemen, it appears Hinata Shoyo, beloved volleyball star, has been found. Chief of Police Aimoto Eiji led the squad, and are currently transporting Hinata to the hospital. More updates will come.”  _

Kageyama dropped his bowl, put on some shoes, and rushed out the door. 

… 

“I’m here to see Hinata Shoyo! Is he here?!” 

The nurse seemed frightened. “Um, yes sir, can I ask your relation to him?” 

“I’m his boyfriend, please, where is he?” 

“Room 217.” 

He rushed up the stairs, panting as he stood in the doorway. Hinata looked worse than he’d seen him the last time. Dried blood in his hair, cuts up and down his body. An oxygen mask over his face. 

“Oh, Shoyo,” he whispered. He pulled up a chair, sat down next to him, and grasped his hand. “I’m so sorry.” 

The doctor entered. “Kageyama Tobio?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“On Hinata, he will be fine with recovery, rest, counseling, and physical therapy. He was having some lung issues, but his stats are levelling out. Quite a few cuts, which will leave scars, and a broken arm. He’ll be fine though, really, don’t you worry.” 

“Right, thank you.” 

“He should be able to be released in about a week.” 

“Okay.” 

The doctor exited. 

Hinata didn’t wake up for a while, but Kageyama never budged. He stayed right by his side, holding his hand. Yachi called him and said sometimes people respond better to music. 

He felt stupid, but he cleared his throat and sang a song Hinata loved. 

“You are my sunshine… My only sunshine…” He gripped his hand tighter. “You make me happy… When skies are gray…” 

Hinata’s eyes fluttered. 

“You’ll never know, dear… How much I love you…” 

“Please don’t take my sunshine away.” 

Kageyama stared at Hinata, who tiredly glanced at him. “Shoyo?” 

He hugged him, starting to cry again. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

“Bakageyama. Don’t worry about me. I’m fine!” 

He could only hug him tighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have cried while writing this,,,,,,


End file.
